


Original work: The Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’d always been told to never go into the forest, it was dangerous. Once you went in you’d never come back. Rules were made to be broken.





	Original work: The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some sort of weird drivel I’m working on- I just found a random image and I’m trying to create some sort of short story off of that! I hope you like it!

There were rumours, rumours of a man who dwelt in the forest. No, not a man. A thing, a monster. Men had emotions, desires. The man in the forest had nothing. People always spoke about the man, nobody had ever met him. I always wondered how people knew so much about a man they’d never met.

Ever since I was young I heard tales about the man; that was what we called him. He didn’t deserve a name. My mother used to threaten to throw me to the man whenever I did anything naughty, she never did.

I want to find him, I want to meet him.

I stood before the forest, glancing behind my shoulder. I had to make sure nobody was watching. Ever since the incident people were always watching the forest. They didn’t want anyone in the village to have the same fate as Raul.

I remember Raul. He was one of my best friends. Me, Raul and Sonja always used to play by the forest. We used to pretend that we were adventurers. We promised that one day all 3 of us would explore the forest together, we lied.  
I remember the day it happened. It haunts my dreams. We’d had an argument. Raul wanted to be the hero of our game, so did I. Sonja was crying, she wanted us to stop fighting. Raul hit me, so I pushed him. I didn’t mean to push him that hard. He flew backwards, his foot caught on a stone and we watched him fall. He fell into the forest. We heard a scream, a blood curdling, screech. It travelled right through me, rattling my bones, my skull, my conscious. Sonja and I called his name, he never came out.

A week later we saw it. Left in front of the place he fell, Raul’s body. It had been mangled. Disembodied, his limbs lay scattered around, like leaves. I’ll never forget the sight of Raul’s head glaring at me. His cold, empty eyes staring straight through my soul. Sonja and I promised we’d never tell anyone what really happened, but she could never speak to me again. I killed him. I killed Raul.

It was my duty to explore the forest, to find out what really happened to Raul. Sonja would never come in, not after what happened. I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about the past. I breathed in, let the air circulate around my body. I felt the gentle breeze brush against my cheek, the feeling of the earth below me. The warm embrace of the sun as it touched me for what could be the last time. This was it, what my life had been building up to. I would finally see him, I would finally see the man.


End file.
